


Real Fake Mistletoe

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: Under the Mistletoe [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: Liam decorates for Christmas and invites Ryder down to visit and get in the Christmas spirit.





	Real Fake Mistletoe

_Would you mind coming down here?_ Liam’s message flashed across Ryder’s omnitool.

_Sure, be right there._

She wasn’t sure why she bothered messaging him back, in just a couple of minutes she was standing in front of the cargo hold Liam had claimed as his room. The door swished open and Ryder stepped inside.

“Hey Liam, what do you…need?” Her voice trailed off as she looked around the small room. A strand of colorful blinking lights were strung across one wall, a vid of a crackling fire was playing on the TV and the air smelled faintly of pine.

“What do you think?” Liam popped up from behind the counter and set a miniature tree on top. “I was kind of missing home since it’s almost the holidays so I decided to decorate. I thought maybe you could use some Christmas cheer too.”

“How did you get a tree?”

“Vetra,” they said in unison, Ryder answering her own question.

“I guess the real question,” she continued, “is who brought a Christmas tree to Andromeda?”

 “Beats me,” Liam shrugged. “I’m just glad they did.”

Ryder nodded, “I like it, it’s festive.”

“So, I was thinking, we could turn down the climate control, grab a blanket and watch a few classic Christmas vids together. The Nexus archive has over 100 different versions of A Christmas Carol alone.”

“As long as we don’t watch the elcor version, I’m game.” Ryder joked.

Liam typed a few things into his omnitool. The lights dimmed and Ryder could feel a blast of cool air from vent above her. She looked up and saw a small bunch of leaves taped to it.

“Liam, is that mistletoe?”

He smiled, “Yeah.”

“Honest to god mistletoe? Where? How?”

“Alright, it’s actually plastic. I paid a few credits to have it made on Aya. It looks like real mistletoe though. It’s real fake mistletoe.”

“Close enough.” Ryder pulled Liam towards her, her hands wrapping around his neck, and kissed him. They tumbled backwards on the worn sofa, the flickering glow of the fire on the screen casting shadows across the darkened room and plans for a Christmas movie put on hold.


End file.
